Secrets and Lies
by BipBopFangirl
Summary: Elsa thought it would always be best to have left. It was best for Anna. Little does she know the state in which she has left Arendalle in.


Elsa was woken by the familiar sound of her sister's whining. "Elsa? Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She dismissed her and went back to her dreams. Anna knew what to do. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" It worked every time, and 2 seconds later they were bounding through the halls towards the throne room. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Trust Anna to be impatient. With a flick of her wrist, a glittering ball of snow shot up into the air and Anna squealed in delight. They played for hours on end. Little did they know it would be their last play session for a while.

Anna started jumping up into the air. "Catch me!" she yelled. Faster and faster, she darted higher and higher. "Slow down!" Elsa slipped on the ice and in desperation shot a blast of ice at Anna's head. She gasped and fell to the floor. "Mama, Papa!" The king and queen came running in. "Elsa, what have you done?" Elsa explained, but it was difficult to understand her through the sobs. The king and queen exchanged glances, and finally the King spoke up. "I know where we have to go."

Half an hour later they were all on horseback riding in valiant pursuit. Elsa was scared. She was especially worried when Anna didn't even stir on their bumpy horseback journey. About 3 hours later, when they were in a deep and seemingly endless forest. In the infinite darkness, the only light was coming from the Elsa's glowing body and the fireflies that were everywhere. Suddenly, they stopped. But there was nothing there, just a bunch of rocks!

Elsa felt an overwhelming surge of guilt overcome. There had a few close calls with her powers, especially recently. It was her fault, she'd pushed her luck too far. It was best without her there. Yes, she thought it over and that would be the best way to protect everyone.

Lost within her thoughts, she hadn't noticed her father calling her. "Elsa? Do you need help getting off the horse? Elsa! Snap out of it, we need to get of the horses now!" Elsa was too choked up to answer anything back, and just shook her head. The king just briefly nodded before turning his attention back to Anna, as the Queen cradled her in her arms. A tear escaped from her eye, but froze on her pale, innocent face. Now was her chance.

'Okay, I can do this.' Elsa thought. 'Sure, I've never ridden a horse before because I'm small and fragile and the horse would freeze and all, but I was gonna learn eventually right? And anyway, I've seen other people do it!' Her father turned to call Elsa again, but it was too late. She already riding into the dark of the night. "I'm sorry…" And that was it. She never saw her parents again.

**King Frederick**

"Elsa! Wait, stop, come back!" I'm running after her in a hot pursuit, but I know in my heart it's no use. That horse was the pride of Arendalle, the fastest available. It was the best a man could get. There was no point. Still, I ran. I bellowed for dear life, I wouldn't admit it to myself. 'How could this happen?' I thought. Catherine called me back and brought me to my senses. "Frederick, stop! Anna is in danger, you have to think about our priorities. Remember, you're the king, so we can send out a search party in the morning. Would you rather lose one child, or both?" She stroked my face and gave me a comforting smile. I sighed – my Catherine, always the strong one.

"But, if I don't go after her right away, she'll think we don't love her as much as Anna. You take Anna to the trolls, I'll meet you back at the castle." I didn't wait for her consent. I was desperate. "No, Frederick, please! She'll make an ice trail. You can explain everything to her once you find her."

Those words were not what persuaded me to stay. It was Anna herself. She stirred and groaned as she slowly started to drift back in to consciousness. She managed to utter a single word. "Elsa?" It was a touching display of love and compassion. Finally, I came to my senses. I stood up straight and composed myself. "Alright," I said. "Anna first."

**Elsa**

I ran into the forest, towards the mountains of North.' I did the right thing, I know. I hear an echo. It's my father! No, I need to forget him. It's for the best. Conceal, don't feel. I can actually hear what he's saying!' I couldn't help myself. What I heard confirmed what I suspected all along. His voice boomed through the forest. Over and over again. "Anna first, Anna first, Anna first."


End file.
